


sight seeing

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Inspired by GIF, M/M, Smut, Up Against Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by crazzzedope via gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	sight seeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



> just a smutty little one shot to get your creative juices flowing
> 
> inspired by this gif: [x](http://45.media.tumblr.com/51fa03c894c1cf2ab7221597be7b8baf/tumblr_nyww0eNPKJ1u29mbzo1_500.gif)

Agron's keeping them up one hand braced on the glass and one on Nasir's hips, palm smudging the image of the theatre district into nothing but sweat slick and colors. Holding him up like this causes Agron’s arms to bulge, muscles rippling with the effort, but he knows the sight only drives Nasir crazier, groping the grooves and cuts of his biceps, tracing zigzags over his back, and digging his nails roughtly into Agron’s shoulders.

They've been at it since they got the door unlocked, clothes scattered on the double plush carpet, forgotten in the haste of getting each other naked. Nasir's heels are digging sharp and desperate into the dimples at the end of Agron's spine, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as he pants into Agron’s mouth. Behind him, the glass has fogged up from the heat, Nasir creating a smudge when his back accidently connects with a dull thud, a lasting print.

"You know," Agron growls against Nasir's lips, bouncing him harder down onto his cock, "anyone in any of the buildings surrounding us could look out their window and see us. See how well you take my cock, how bad you want it."

It's a true statement. Their hotel is surrounded by boring but metallic office buildings, windows diagonal from them with a perfect view. Agron swears he can almost see the outline of a man in his office, face pressed to the glass as Agron changes the angle of his hips and snaps them up, listening as Nasir cries out. 

"I don't care. I don't fucking care. Just don't stop," Nasir gasps, fingers curling in the soft hair at the base of Agron's head. He angles their lips together in a searing kiss, mouth falling open to let Agron fuck it with his tongue in time with his hips. 

Agron can always tell when Nasir is about to come, and so he manages to twist them slightly, shoulder connecting with the glass when Nasir's cock jerks between them. White spurts splatter over the financial district, dripping in long lines over the smudge and heat they already left there. Agron leans over to lick a droplet away, sharing it with Nasir before he shifts his grip. 

Slipping his hands up Nasir's back and over his shoulders, Agron uses the change in position to slam Nasir down on his cock, using his arms and core to hold them up. Nasir is lost in his moaning, voice raw and hoarse as he cries his encouragements into Agron's ear. It only takes him a few minutes, biting hard into Nasir's neck, before he too succumbs. 

They come down slow, panting into each other's mouths as Agron gently cradles Nasir to him, supporting his boneless weight. It gives them a chance to look out at the city; Agron reaching out to draw a heart with the white through the fog over the glittering art museums in the distance. Nasir surprises him when he leans forward to lick his own seed off Agron's fingertip with a coy grin, eyelashes fluttering.

After a while, Nasir's nuzzling turns into real kisses, eyes clearing slightly as he nods when Agron asks him if he's okay. It's a reassurance as Agron slips free, setting him back on his feet.

"I'm thinking room service and then a nap?" Nasir wobbles over to pull on one of the complimentary robes, leaving it open as he collapses back on the bed next to the phone. “Or we can watch a movie.”

"Sounds good. Order me a steak though," Agron winks, still standing bare and unashamed by the window, sweat and lube listening on his bronze skin."I want to keep up my stamina."

Nasir rolls his eyes at him, turning over onto his stomach to grab the take out menu. It's why he doesn't hear or see Agron walking across the floor, movements silenced by the carpet. Agron gently flips up the back of the robe, fingers probing as they part Nasir's cheeks, watching his come slowly drip out of him. It’s dirty and scandalous really, but it does things to Agron – stirs his cock and tunnels his vision.

"Hey babe?" Agron asks, voice deep and a little breathless. A drop slides down the soft cut of Nasir’s ass and onto his thigh, leaving a sticky trail that Agron has to lean down and lick away.

"Yeah?" Nasir bites his lip, casting a dark eyed gaze over his shoulder. 

Agron grins slow, thumb dragging over Nasir's opening to coax more of the liquid out.

"Tell them to wait to bring the food up. I found something I want to eat first."


End file.
